This invention relates to a process for elimination chlorohydrins from protein hydrolysates.
It was recently found in the production of protein hydrolyzates that a considerable quantity of chlorohydrins was present therein. Accordingly, it appeared highly desirable on an industrial level to find a method for eliminating these chlorohydrins. European Patent Application 226 769 describes one process for eliminating these chlorohydrins, namely dichloropropanediols (DCPS). This term encompasses two isomers, namely 1,3-dichloro-2-propanol and 2,3-dichloro-1-propanol. The known process is based or elimination of the DCPS by stripping with steam under reduced pressure.